


贤妻良弟

by Iama0



Category: Gay - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 还有两对副CP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iama0/pseuds/Iama0
Summary: 13岁那年，第一次见到他。14岁那年，帮他出头。15岁那年，为了他向家里出柜。19岁那年，终于互明心意，在一起了，做了第一次。20岁那年，正式向家里出柜，跟朋友坦白。到现在，依然在一起。
Relationships: 原创 - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

第零点一章：人物介绍  
白慕：哥哥，喜欢黑色，特长写作，爱好叶子，外号阿慕，忠犬，爱吃薄荷糖。  
苏叶：弟弟，喜欢白色，特长唱歌，爱好阿慕，外号叶子，乖巧，爱吃各种甜食。  
阿慕喵：弟弟的同学，喜欢深蓝色，特长学习，爱好三木，外号学霸，腹黑，爱吃布丁。  
夏森：弟弟的同学，喜欢浅蓝色，特长闹事，爱好学霸，外号三木，傲娇，爱吃巧克力。  
季枫：哥哥的老师，喜欢深灰色，特长补习，爱好一哥，外号季老，冰山，爱吃口香糖。  
冯一：哥哥的同学，喜欢浅灰色，特长电竞，爱好季老，外号一哥，学渣，爱吃棒棒糖。

第零点二五章：哥哥的自述  
我叫白慕，现在是一个作家。11岁那年，爸爸妈妈离婚了。13岁那年，爸爸带着一个“苏阿姨”回家了，那是我第一次见到他，苏阿姨有一个10岁大的儿子，比我小三岁，很可爱。那可能也是我一生中唯一一次动心，虽然那时候我才13，谈不上什么动不动心，但是，就是，心里一紧，像是突然被击中了某根弦一样。我想，这就是爱情的奇妙。14岁时，他十一岁，比别的小孩听话多了，不爱说话，但也比别的小孩矮一截，所以总是被欺负。记得有一次放学，他被别的同学打了，但是不敢还手，我帮他打了那个同学，被人家家长骂了一顿，我爸还赔了医药费，把我骂了一顿。只有我弟，他什么也没说，就是抱着我，哭了。我当时以为他受伤了，赶忙问他哪里受伤了，结果他就是摇摇头，最后只在我耳旁说了一句“谢谢。”他的声音很好听，很温柔。我当时也很开心，抱着他。那天后，我们的关系突然变得特别好，我送他上下学，再也没有人敢欺负他。后来，15岁生日那天，我跟家里出柜，爸爸没有说什么，我知道他很生气，但是他没有表露出来。苏阿姨也表示理解，没有过多追究。我弟呢，已经12了，真是越来越可爱了。我问他“你觉得同性恋恶不恶心？”，他说“性取向是每个人的自由，不能因为一个人的性取向就判断这个人恶心。”，我又问“那我是同性恋，你讨不讨厌同性恋？”，“不讨厌啊,为什么要讨厌哥哥呢。”。当时我很高兴，因为我发现我喜欢我弟，我知道这听上去很不可思议。但仔细想想，他那么可爱，有那么听话，还不讨厌同性恋，我不喜欢他还喜欢谁呢？我19岁那年，弟弟竟然向我表白了！我都以为自己幻听了！弟弟他竟然喜欢我，于是我们就…后来，我们就搬出来，同居了。  
第零点五张章：弟弟的自述  
我是苏叶，现在大学刚毕业。在六岁那年，妈妈改嫁给白叔叔，白叔叔有一个孩子，是一个哥哥。我平时都叫他“阿慕哥哥”。阿慕哥哥对我可好了，他平时不但教我做题，还不让同学欺负我，他总是叫我小叶子。我十一岁的时候，他打了我的同学，但是被白叔叔骂了，我不知道怎么办，哥哥是因为保护我才挨骂的。我就过去抱着他，我还是哭了。我12岁，哥哥15岁生日那天，跟家里人说他是同性恋，我当时很惊讶。14岁时，我发现我很反常，因为，我喜欢哥哥。就是，小说里那种男生喜欢女生的那种喜欢，虽然我知道我是男生，哥哥也是男生，可是我还是喜欢哥哥。我知道这是同性恋，但哥哥也是，所以16岁时，我就告诉哥哥了。结果，哥哥也喜欢我，而且，哥哥从很久之前就开始喜欢我了。我真是太惊讶了，然后，我们就…再后来，我们就，在一起了，半年后，我们搬出来了，住在一个公寓，每天都很开心。  
第一章：表白  
那年夏天，白慕带着苏叶到澳大利亚悉尼旅游，他们住在酒店的第一晚，苏叶开始写作业。那时候，苏叶就已经发现自己喜欢上自己的哥哥，准备借这次父母不在的机会表白。“那个，阿慕哥哥，我有一道题不会，你能不能教教我。”  
“好。”白慕表面上毫无波澜，实际上呢，内心是这样的：我的叶子还是一如既往的可爱呀，真想，不行不行不行，不能这么不道德，绝对不能强迫叶子。“哪道题？”  
“这，这道。”叶子脸有点红。  
“哦，这道题是这样的…然后…最后就好啦。”  
“嗯。”叶子的脸越来越红了。  
“叶子你怎么了？脸怎么那么红，是不是太热了？”白慕一脸关心的问到。  
“没，没事。那个，我会了。谢谢。”叶子的脸更红了。  
“叶子你怎么了？不会是发烧了吧？”白慕有一点担心。  
“没，那个，哥哥，我跟你说件事。”叶子有一点紧张。  
“好啊，说吧。”  
“那个，我，我，我喜欢你。”叶子喊了出来，坐在椅子上，脸红的要命，等着哥哥的答复。  
白慕被震惊了，他缓了一会，心里不断重复一句话：我可爱的弟弟向我表白了！白慕很开心，表情都写在脸上了，突然，他抱住苏叶，说了一句：“我也喜欢你啊。”  
“真，真的吗？”苏叶一脸难以置信。  
“对啊，当时我想家里出柜时，就是因为喜欢你。”白慕一脸平淡，其实内心都已经炸了。  
“真的吗？哥哥不会是为了安慰我吧。”苏叶还是觉得不可思议。  
“真的啦，我的小叶子这么可爱，不喜欢你还喜欢谁呀。我之前还怕我的小叶子不乐意呢，一直都不敢说，我怕说了你就不理我了。现在呢，我的小叶子竟然先说出来了，我真是越想越开心。”白慕越笑越开心。  
叶子的小脸更红了，低下头。  
“叶子。”白慕叫了一声。  
“嗯？”叶子应声抬起头，结果白慕突然就吻上来了。这个吻甜甜的，带有一丝薄荷糖的想起，白慕的舌头慢慢撬开苏叶的牙关，温柔的侵入苏叶口腔。苏叶呢，完全处于被动状态，全身都软绵绵的，摊在白慕怀里，任由白慕控制。过了一会，白慕终于吻够了，这个吻太长了。苏叶都喘不过气来了，脸红的不行。白慕舔舔嘴角，似乎没有吻够。  
“叶子，我喜欢你。”白慕一脸认真的说。  
“嗯，我也喜欢你。”叶子捂着嘴，忘不掉刚刚的感觉。  
“那个，叶子，我先去洗澡了，你，看会电视吧。”白慕突然反应过来刚刚自己干了什么，决定先冷静一下。白慕把苏叶放在床上，准备去找浴巾。  
“好。”叶子弱弱的应了一声。白慕找到了浴巾，走进浴室。  
———————————————————第一章·完————————————————————


	2. 第二章：进击的苏叶

白慕刚洗完澡，下体裹着一条浴巾，走了出来，看见苏叶正在一脸认真的看着手机，还带着耳机。他说了一声：“叶子，你去洗澡吧。”  
叶子抬起头，看见白慕精壮的腹肌加上完美的身材，脸瞬间烧了起来。“嗯，好。”但还是目不转睛的盯着白慕的身材。  
知道白慕走到他面前，看着他的眼睛，“好看吗？”  
“嗯嗯。”  
“看够了吗？”  
“看，看够了。”苏叶赶紧拿了一件浴袍，走进浴室。苏叶一进浴室，就开始回想刚刚在手机上看到的东西——男生和男生怎么那啥？他回想了一下，男生是分攻受的，按自己和哥哥的体型以及身高，自己怎么都是占下风的，所以，他决定要强硬一次。他装了一下，穿上浴袍，满脸自信的走出来。看见哥哥在看电视，径直的走过去，把哥哥贴着床头壁咚了。“白，白慕，你在干什么呢？”  
“我在看电视啊。”白慕轻松自在，一脸势在必得的样子。  
“那，那你在看什么电节目？”苏叶已经怂到不行，还在死撑。  
“我在看电影啊。”  
“看的什么电影啊？”苏叶直接坐在床上，白慕旁边。  
“看《请以你的名字呼唤我》。”  
“这是什么电影？”  
“GAY片。”  
“哦，那，没事。”苏叶终于撑不住，靠在白慕肩上。  
“你看不看？”  
“我，我要写作业。”苏叶赶紧找了一个理由，下床走到书桌前，开始写作业。  
过了一会，白慕关掉电视，走到苏叶背后，撑着桌子，浑身散发出男性荷尔蒙，“小叶子，你刚刚的举动那么反常，不会是想反攻吧。”  
“什么事反攻？我什么都不知道。”苏叶开始装傻。  
“别装啦，我的小叶子，我都看到你手机里的东西了，没想到小叶子还有这种时候。”  
“啊？你怎么知道我手机密码的？”  
“我的生日啊，太好猜了。”  
“可是，可是，我我我，我不是。”   
“好啦，小叶子，不要狡辩，你看那些是不是想反攻啊？”  
“嗯。”  
“你放心，你是不会成功的。”  
“你，你讨厌。”叶子转过身来。  
“我讨厌？小叶子心里可不是这么想的吧。”  
“我，我，哥哥。我…”  
“小叶子想干什么呀？”白慕一脸坏笑，心里想着得逞了。  
“我们做吧。”叶子脸红扑扑的，小手摁住心脏，想要放慢使劲跳动的心。  
“做什么呢？”白慕得寸进尺的问到。  
“我们，我们做那种事情吧。”  
“这可是你说的，我的小叶子，可不要反悔啊。”白慕抱起苏叶，往床那边走，轻轻把苏叶放在床上。“我的小叶子，你真可爱啊。”  
苏叶在床上躺着，等着白慕。白慕慢慢爬上床，在苏叶的上方。看着苏叶的眼睛，再一次吻上他的唇，那种具有侵入性的吻。手不安分的在苏叶身上乱窜，慢慢解开了苏叶浴袍上的腰带。他再一次抬起头，看着苏叶喘着粗气，浴袍敞开。“哥哥，我，我怕。”苏叶小声的说。  
白慕在苏叶耳边，喘息着，说到：“不怕，交给我吧。”  
“嗯。”苏叶还是很紧张，但他选择相信面前这个他深爱着的男人。  
———————————————————第二章·完————————————————————


	3. 第三章：夜还很长

白慕再一次吻上了苏叶的唇，不断的侵入苏叶的口腔。“唔。”苏叶开始喘不过气来了。  
“怎么了？”白慕停下了，看着脸红的苏叶。  
“没事，就是有点，喘不过气。”  
“哈哈哈，你不知道怎么在接吻时换气吗？小笨蛋。”  
“唔，不知道。”  
“看来以后要多加练习了。你还要继续吗？”  
“嗯。”苏叶低下头，看起来有点担心  
“放心，我会很温柔的。”白慕安慰道，开始进一步攻势。  
“嗯。”  
白慕低下头，开始咬苏叶的脖子，留下一个个吻迹和咬痕。“唔。”苏叶忍不住发出声音，白慕听见了，很开心，但是他没有说话，而是继续向下吻，一路虔诚的吻到苏叶小腹，在苏叶的脖子上，肩上，腰上留下许多痕迹。苏叶捂住嘴，试图不发出声音。  
“没关心，不用忍。”白慕用沙哑的嗓子轻声在苏叶耳旁说。然后他把苏叶转了个圈，背对着自己，握住苏叶的那里，开始上下撸动。  
“啊，哥哥，不，不要碰，那里啊。”苏叶开始忍不住突如其来的快感，说话变得断断续续的。  
“乖，不放出来等一下会很难受的，听话。”白慕加快了手里的速度。  
“啊。”苏叶泄了，泄了白慕一手。  
白慕把手放在嘴边舔了舔，“味道不错，那么，接下来就轮到我了。”白慕让苏叶平躺在床上，在手上涂好润滑油，往后面那个隐秘处去。白慕的手指在那里不断的揉，慢慢的，插进一根手指。  
“啊。”苏叶对后面侵入的异物感到有点不适应，突然，他感到后面的异物正在抽插。“啊，别，不要，哥哥。”快感让苏叶失去理智。  
“乖，你说过要做的，不许反悔哟。”白慕邪魅一笑，继续增加第二根手指，慢慢的，插进去了，开始不断的抽插两根埋在苏叶体内的手指。  
“啊，哥，哥，不要，啊。”苏叶的后面开始涌出大量的透明液体，而苏叶的手则紧紧抓住床单。  
“放松，不要那么近，哥哥的那里可是很大的，你这个小嘴可要吃下去呢。”白慕继续加入第三根手指，有一点紧，“果然是第一次。”  
“嗯。”苏叶开始深呼吸，试图放松紧绷的那里。突然，白慕开始吻过来，苏叶只顾着接应白慕的吻，忘了后面那两根细长的手指。白慕感觉到苏叶的放松，插入了第三根手指。苏叶因为被吻着，只能发出“唔唔”的声音。  
白慕抽插了几下手指，慢慢退出来了，手上都是苏叶那里的液体。“我的小叶子啊，你的身体可真敏感呢。接下来，就轮到…”  
苏叶捂住白慕的嘴，不让他说完，“嗯，哥哥，我，我知道了，不要说了。”  
“小叶子怎么这么着急呀。”  
“我，我没有。”  
“不要狡辩啦，我的小叶子。”不等苏叶回话，白慕开始了新一轮的攻势。他抬起苏叶的腿，放到自己的肩上，那里对准苏叶的后面，开始摩擦。  
“唔，哥哥，痒。”苏叶稚嫩的声音让白慕感觉自己在犯罪，苏叶红着脸的样子，更是引人犯罪。一个16岁少年，全身皮肤白暂，上面遍布着吻迹和咬痕，脸红着，嘴里咬着自己的手指，露出一点点虎牙，光着身子，在你的胯下，不是犯罪还是什么？  
“乖，哥哥，马上就来，太快了你受不了的。”说完，白慕就开始试探，慢慢的，往深处去。终于进去了，幸好有润滑液和体液的帮助，很顺利的就进去了。里面，湿湿的，软软的，温温的，紧紧的。“啊～，舒服。”白慕感到无比的快活，他低下头去，开始啃咬苏叶的漂亮的肩膀。  
“啊，哥哥。”苏叶感到了一阵不适，有点难受。  
“放松。”白慕说，然后开始慢慢的抽插。  
苏叶从不适变成了快感，嘴里开始发出支支吾吾的声音。“哥，啊，哥哥，我，喜欢，你，啊。”苏叶感到了更大的快感，双手捂住自己的嘴，只发出“唔唔”的声音。  
“我也喜欢你，叶子。”白慕开始加快身下的速度，苏叶的那里以肉眼可见的速度勃起，“小叶子又有感觉了？”  
“我，没，没有，哥哥，你，慢，慢一点。”苏叶试图说出完整的句子，但是，这是不可能滴。  
“小叶子，你嘴上不诚实，身体可是很诚实的。”白慕一把握住苏叶的小兄弟，“这是什么呀？”白慕故意问到。  
“哥，哥，讨，厌。”苏叶已经被艹到无法连续的说出一个词，手也被白慕压在头顶。白慕放开苏叶的小兄弟，转向他的胸脯，开始揉捏苏叶胸前的小点。“啊，哈啊，哥，啊，哥，哈，快点，唔，给我，啊啊，住手，啊啊啊。”苏叶又泄了，白浊喷在他和白慕的小腹上。  
“小叶子的身体很敏感嘛，光是玩玩乳头都可以泄。”白慕嘴这么说，却忘了这个美人的身下还埋着自己粗壮的下体。  
“我没有，是你太快了。”苏叶终于可以喘一口气了，说出了一句话。  
“想让我慢一点，是吗？”白慕故意再次加快了抽插的速度，边说。苏叶艰难的点点头，额头渗出密密的细汗。“那小叶子要是求我，我就放慢速度。”  
“哥，哥，求求，你了，慢，慢一点，啊。”苏叶羞耻的说出了这句话。  
“好吧，既然小叶子都求我了，我就慢一点吧。”白慕真的放慢了速度，“小叶子，既然我满足了你的要求，那你是不是也应该满足满足我的要求呢？”白慕坏笑了一下，不等苏叶回答，又接着说，“我们来换一个体位吧。”白慕说完，便把苏叶的腿从肩上放下，让他坐起来，然后再让苏叶搂着他，他托起苏叶的屁股，继续动。不过，这一次不是快，是深。  
“啊————哥哥。”苏叶已经说不出什么了。  
“怎么了，我的小叶子，我可是很慢的哦。”他继续动，苏叶只能紧紧的搂着他，眼角有几滴生理眼泪。白慕吻上苏叶的嘴，开始舌吻。  
“嗯，唔，唔…”苏叶只能配合着，努力回应白慕的吻。过了一会，苏叶坚持不住了，“哥，哥哥，能不能快点，结束。”  
“为什么，夜还长。”  
“唔，太，太累了。”  
“好吧，我试试。”白慕加快了速度。  
过了一会，苏叶突然感觉体内有一股暖流射进，“唔。”苏叶抱着白慕，捂住了嘴，下体的那股暖流一直在不断的冲刷着他的内壁。白慕射完后轻轻把苏叶放在床上，还没有退出来，“哥哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“能，能不能退出来了。”苏叶很累。  
“好，我的小叶子。”白慕慢慢退出来了，接着，苏叶粉嫩娇小的下体开始涌出大量的乳白色液体，但是苏叶太累了，已经不想去管了。白慕担心还有残留在苏叶体内的，帮苏叶洗干净，排完，他才收拾好床，睡觉。  
———————————————————第三章·完————————————————————


End file.
